Article of Interest
by Lady Mimi Alice de Yorke
Summary: Lucius and Hermione are making a life for themselves together after the war, but with their reputations can they survive the scrutiny of the newspapers. Or can they change the way they're perceived and rise above it all to their happily ever after.
1. The Final Sentence

_**A/N: Welcome to my new story, my first attempt at a multi-chapter Hermione and Lucius. This is kind of an experiment, a story interspersed with newspaper articles, so it may seem 'jumpy' for lack of a better word, but from what I've written so far it seems to be working.**_

 ** _Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think._**

* * *

 _ **The Final Sentence.**_

 _14/01/1999_

 _Reporter: Holly Blake._

 _Yesterday afternoon the final sentence was handed down to the last Death Eater to stand trial, former Hogwarts Governor Lucius Malfoy, marking the official end of the Second Wizarding War and 684 days of terror._

 _In a marked change from the end of the First Wizarding War, every member of the Death Eaters has had extensive trials to determine their guilt and what the best sentence should be. The trials have also given certain Death Eaters, most notably Draco Malfoy, the opportunity to explain their turbulent experiences within the deadly hate group. This, coupled with the testimonies of the 'Golden Trio'; Harry Potter; Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, has resulted in the young Malfoy escaping a prison sentence due to mitigating circumstances._

 _When it comes to the sentence of Lucius Malfoy, it was decided that the information he has presented to the Ministry since the end of the war eight month ago, and despite being broken out of Azkaban in '97, the Wizengamot have handed down a community service and hefty (and undisclosed) fine to the disgraced wizard. This sentence – which some will undoubtedly still find too lenient – is vastly different to the sentence, or rather lack thereof, he received at the end of the First War, where he claimed to be under the Imperius Curse and walked away a free man. While some will believe that Malfoy's reduced sentence is a result of the wizards' wealth, we at the Prophet have been assured by the interim Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, that not a single sentence has been influenced by the wealth of those on trial._

" _Upon the arrest of all the Death Eaters, the Ministry has worked closely with the Goblins of Gringotts to ensure that no one has been able influence the results of the trials through bribery. We hope this marks the first step in the Ministry's bid to become more transparent as we rebuild our society. It is our hope that with everyone working together, we can strengthen the foundations of our world and close the gaps in our society that have allowed hatred to grow, ensuring that no-one can hurt us to such an extent again."_

 _Rebuilding has already started in Diagon Alley and Hogwarts, which the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall hopes to have completed in time for the new school year in September._

Hermione stood with the other Weasley's, waiting for Ron to reach her to say goodbye before he set out on a world tour on his own. It had been eight months since the end of the war and life seemed to be back to normal; they had said their goodbyes to loved ones and had started to move on and rebuild. The towers of Hogwarts had been rebuilt and the halls of the Ministry were being refurbished and brought into a more modern world in it's attempt to separate itself from it's old, bigoted and tarnished past.

When Ron finally reached Hermione, he smiled sadly before taking her hand and pulling her away from the rest of his family, wanting his goodbye to be private, away from the prying eyes and listening ears of his brothers. "I know that we wanted to give us a try now that everything's over, but I just feel like I have to do this you know? I feel like there is so much more out there to see and experience," Ron told her holding both her hands and looking straight into her eyes. "I don't want to miss out on anything."

"No, it's fine," Hermione told him with a small smile. "I understand, it's something that you feel you need to do, I accept that," she said, her smile wavering as she thought of all she was potentially giving up by letting Ron go.

"Thank you so much Hermione," Ron told her pulling her into a hug, the two holding one another for a couple of minutes, savouring the feel of each other for as long as they could. "But you know I'm going to come back, I won't be away for long just a couple of months," he told her when they finally pulled away from each other. "And when I come back, we can give it a proper chance, you know" he suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, when you get back," Hermione said with a sad smile, leaning in to give Ron a final kiss before he turned and headed off for his own adventure, never looking back as Hermione looked after him.

Seven months had passed since Ron's departure and there was still no indication that he would be returning as soon as he suggested. For the first couple of weeks he kept in touch with everyone, letting them all know where he was and what he was doing, but as time went on his letters became vaguer and vaguer before they eventually stopped altogether. In an attempt to distract herself from her absent friend, Hermione decided that her time and energy would be better served in helping with the final touches in Hogwarts restoration. Standing in the Clock Tower courtyard, Hermione looked up at the restored structure and found that she no longer felt like the castle was her home away from home, her experience's during her year on the run obviously affecting her more than she initially thought.

"Feels different, doesn't it?" a male voice said from just behind Hermione, startling her slightly. Spinning around Hermione was surprised to find none other than Lucius Malfoy kneeling in the dirt and rebuilding the walls of the courtyard – by hand. "You think some places will always bring you comfort, you never expect them to become physical manifestations of your pain and struggle," Lucius remarked thoughtfully before returning his attention to the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked him as she cautiously approached him, her hand slowly moving to rest on the pocket that held her wand, old war habits still at the forefront in her mind.

"This is my community service, or at least a part of it," Lucius replied as he pulled some bricks closer to him.

"What, rebuilding the world you wanted to tear down," Hermione said with an amused laugh as she moved around to the other side of the wall that was being built. When Hermione saw the look on Lucius face at her throw-away comment, the laughter in her voice died instantly. He looked so torn and hurt, like he was being told all his fears and failings one after the other. She was surprised by how sad it made her feel. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so blasé," Hermione apologised kneeling down so she was on the same level as Lucius.

"Don't be," Lucius told her looking up into Hermione's eyes. "You were right on the money. I nearly destroyed everything that I loved, I lost my wife and my son despises me. I want to do everything I can to try and fix my mistakes," Lucius told her before he starting building again.

"I'm sorry about your wife," Hermione told him, not really knowing what else she could say to him. "Do you want some help with the wall?" she asked him, reaching over and lifting a brick.

"Thank you," Lucius said softly, surprised that Hermione wanted to be anywhere near him, let alone help him. But he knew better than to question it, with all his former friends and associates either in Azkaban or dead, he couldn't afford to be picky about who wanted to be around him. And as the two fell into easy conversation about the changes the Ministry were introducing, he found himself not only enjoying the company, but also – surprisingly – his community service, something he thought would never happen.


	2. The Future's Golden

**A/N. So here it is, chapter 2. Thank you to everyone that's favourited/followed and reviewed so far, it's great to see people like it so far.**

 **Enjoy chapter 2 and let me know what you think.**

 _ **The Future's Golden.**_

 _07/03/2000_

 _Reporter: Rita Skeeter._

 _As you are undoubtedly aware, we here at the Daily Prophet pride ourselves on bringing you the latest coming and goings of the countries favourite Hogwarts alumni, affectionately known as 'The Golden Trio'. That's why we are delighted to bring you this Prophet exclusive._

 _We have our first 'Golden' baby!_

 _Recently, a birth certificate was filed in the United States, naming 'Golden Trio' member Ronald Weasley as the father of a 4-month-old boy! Very little information is available as to the mother of the first Golden child, or even if Mr Weasley is still in the US, but what we do know is that it isn't fame hunter Hermione Granger, who the redheaded hero left when he went traveling a year ago._

 _So, what does Hermione Granger think of this development? Will she continue to wait for the War Hero to return, child in tow? Will she set her sights on a bigger star or will she try to recapture the attention of Bulgaria bon-bon Viktor Krum?_

 _We've reached out to the Weasley family, as well as the other members of the 'Golden Trio' for comment._

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity, scrutinising her appearance as she got ready for her first date with Lucius Malfoy.

While she tried to come to terms with the fact that Ron wasn't going to be returning home anytime soon, she struck up an easy friendship with the Malfoy patriarch as he served his community service rebuilding the Hogwarts courtyard. After that task was completed, and she returned to school for her '8th' year, the two kept in contact, exchanging letters weekly as their friendship grew and grew. And when the news broke that Ron had fathered a child at some point during his travels, Lucius was the one to offer comfort and support, before distracting her with tales of his more eccentric experiences during his community service – her favourite was his tale of the werewolf that preferred to wear clothes made of leaves, leaving not a lot to the imagination. Eventually their easy friendship evolved into more romantic feelings, finally culminating in Lucius asking her to dinner.

"I can't believe that you're barely a week out of Hogwarts and you've already got a date," Harry remarked from the doorway, watching in amusement as Hermione started to fiddle with her hair nervously. "You look lovely, stop fussing already," he told her.

"Well we could hardly have a date before I graduated, could we? Besides Lucius was still serving his community service until recently," Hermione pointed out as she finally stopping fiddling and stood. "You're sure I look okay? Lucius said to meet him at the Vinum Caseus and I don't want to stand out."

"You look lovely Hermione and I'm sure Lucius will agree," Harry told her, moving forward to give her a comforting hug, before gently nudging her out the room. "Now go, before he starts to panic that you won't turn up. And make sure that he get's you home by midnight!" he added with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to turn into a pumpkin, but if it's all the same, don't wait up," Hermione told him with a mischievous smile before she departed for her date. Arriving at the Vinum Caseus, Hermione gave her name to the maître d' and was quickly guided to where Lucius was waiting for her, a bouquet of daffodils and daisies in his hand, a relieved smile on his face. "You weren't getting worried, were you?" she asked with a warm smile, thanking him as she took the flowers he offered.

"I was starting to panic slightly, I'll admit," Lucius told her with a slight chuckle as they took their seats and accepted their menu's.

"Surely all of the letters we've been exchanging over the year should have given you some reassurance that I wasn't the type of person to stand you up," Hermione pointed out with a smile, reaching across the table to gently squeeze his hand, only to pull back quickly when the waiter arrived to take their order.

"How have you been the las week?" Lucius asked once they were alone again.

"I admit I am starting to get excited at the prospect of going to work," she told him with a smile. "St. Mungo's got in touch with me the day after graduation and gave me a head's up about what I'll be doing my first couple of weeks. I can't wait to get started."

"I'm glad you're looking forward to it. I've always found it an auspicious sign to be excited about work before it's even begun. So, what will you be doing then?" Lucius asked as their meals were placed in front of them.

"I'll spend the first week shadowing someone in the labs I'll be working in and then it's up to the wards for training," Hermione explained while they ate. "They've told me that training times vary from person to person depending on how quickly you pick up and master things, so I think I'll be qualified in two years maybe, and be allowed to see patients on my own."

"I thought you were going to be working on potion and charm cures research? Or at least that's the impression I got from your letters," Lucius asked her confused.

"Yes, that's where I'll end up eventually. The head healer of the department believes we can create cures that are more effective if we have first-hand experience of the maladies we're curing," Hermione explained, her eyes bright and shining as she talked about her new career. "It quite genius actually. It means that we can tailor the cures towards the more extreme symptoms, the ones that could potentially prove problematic to get rid of and slow down the healing process."

Lucius couldn't help but smile fondly at the excitement that he could practically feel radiating off his companion as she talked about her future work. She was clearly passionate about what she was setting out to do. "It's an admirable task you've set yourself. Hermione Granger, curing the world!"

Hermione giggled, "I wouldn't go that far. I do hope that I can make some difference though, even if it's just one disease cured or one life saved," she told him shyly before softly clearing her throat. "Anyway, enough about me. How are you finding life back in the Wizengamot? Sessions restarted earlier in the week, didn't they?" she asked him as their plates were cleared.

"It's still the same as it was before, I'm afraid. Still the same doddering old men, unwilling to accept even the smallest change and fighting like dragons at any progress the younger generation wants to make," he told her shaking his head despondently. "I had hoped there would be less of the old guard still sitting when the court was called back, a large majority of them were, after all my former brother's in arms during the war but those that remain seem even more determined to see a return to the old way of doing things than they were before."

"If things don't change then everything that was fought and died for would be for nought," Hermione remarked sadly. "Surely there is some fresh blood coming in? What about the children of the former hereditary seats? Surely, they could be a driving force for change?" she asked, thinking of some of her former classmates she knew would undoubtedly be taking up their fathers' seats.

"The old guard has quite a strong voting block that can crush any legislation they don't agree with. Until the new members find their feet and their own voting block anything they want to introduce doesn't really stand a chance," he told her, his furrowed brow showing his annoyance at the situation.

"Well, Rome wasn't built in a day I suppose," Hermione remarked as she took a sip of her wine. "Let's just hope they don't try to blockade even the slightest bit progress that can be made. It would be a shame to go backwards instead of forwards."

"Very true, my dear. Speaking of going forwards, I think it's time I should be getting you home," Lucius suggested looking at his pocket watch.

"My my! Lucius how forward! We've only really known each a year," Hermione remarked in a faux scandalised tone, laughing at the way he blushed once he realised what he'd said. "Oh, I'm only teasing. You are right though, I probably should be heading home," she told him sadly, not wanting their date to end.

"Then please, allow me to escort you home," he told her, standing to pull her chair out. "I'm rather reluctant for our date to end if I'm honest," he admitted as they left the restaurant.

"Me too. I've really enjoyed myself tonight, I'm glad you asked me," she told him, looking up at him shyly as they walked along the street.

"I'm incredibly glad I did too," Lucius told her, just as they reached the nearest apparation spot. "You don't suppose we could make this an occurring thing, do you?" he asked her nervously.

"Lucius, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Hermione asked, pleasantly surprised that he would suggest something so official so soon.

"Well I think I'm too old for the title of 'boyfriend' but the sentiment stands," he pointed out with a smile. "But, the premise still stands. Would you be mine, if I'll be yours?" he asked her, taking hold of both her hands in his own as he looked down into her eyes, hoping that she'd say yes.

Hermione gazed up at Lucius and saw the vulnerability he tried so hard to hide, shining in his eyes. They'd spent the last year learning everything they could about one another, and in that time Hermione had found someone she could truly connect with; a friend she had spent her entire lifetime searching for. Could she really risk all that for something that might not last? Or should she take a leap of faith and hope that even if they didn't make it as a couple, their friendship wouldn't fracture in their resulting parting of ways. She could feel him grip her hands slightly tighter in fear that she would reject him and in that moment, she knew that the pay-off was worth the risk. So instead of answering him with words, she chose to show him her response as she took one of her hands out of his and pulled him into their first kiss.

And as her body seemed to light up with fireworks as he responded, she knew that if she was slightly unsure before, she was absolutely certain now.


	3. In Other News

**In Other News.**

 **Malfoy's in Court.**

13.09.2000.

Cassandra Meadows.

Today's session of the Wizengamot marks the return of Lucius Malfoy, after a year-long absence due to his community service. Malfoy is the only known Death Eater to keep hold of his seat on the Wizengamot after the war, while other Death Eaters that once sat on the Wizengamot and that managed to stay out of Azkaban had their seats revoked and passed onto heirs and other relations.

Once renowned for helping to pass legislation that kept himself and other Purebloods above all others, when asked how his experiences during the war and immediately after will affect his voting pattern Malfoy swore that he would now use his vote and voice to help pave the way for progress within the Ministry creating a fairer Wizarding Britain that everyone to enjoy.

 **Claws in Yet Another Wizard**. 

20.10.2000.

Rita Skeeter.

Renowned serial dater and supposed know-it-all Hermione Granger has been linked to the former Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, head of the noble House of Malfoy.

Granger, who has previously been linked to international Quidditch star Viktor Krum, as well as both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the heroes that saved Wizarding Britain from Voldemort barely a year ago. Looking back at her list of love interests - which is reported to include Weasley's own brothers, entrepreneurs George and the late Fred Weasley – it's not surprising the young witch has set her sights on a lord of the Wizengamot, her most ambitious relationship to date.

But with a 25-year age gap between the two, one has to wonder that it is that the older Malfoy has that has caught Miss Granger's attention, especially when you take into account the more appropriate Malfoy heir, Draco who attended Hogwarts with his fathers' new partner. What does the young Malfoy approve of his father's choice or does the future hold yet more drama for the once illustrious family?

 **Modern Ministry**. 

07.01.2001.

Patrick Marshall.

In a move that will undoubtedly shock many, the Wizengamot yesterday passed changes that would drastically alter the way the old institution is run. Starting at the end of the Wizengamots summer break, a quarter of the ancestral seats in the court will be replaced with newly elected members that will be truly represent the citizens of Wizarding Britain.

It is not yet known how the Wizengamot will decide exactly who will lose their ancestral seat, but we do know that the newly elected members will be elected through a transferable voting system where the voting public, those over the age of 18 (that have graduated Hogwarts), will rank candidates in preferential order. Votes will then be counted, first according to the voters first preference and if any candidate achieves the specified quota, then that person is elected and the secondary preferences are then counted and so on until all the seats are occupied. If after the first preferences have all been counted at there are still seat up for grabs then the least popular candidate is eliminated and their vote redistributed to their second and third preference. The end result is a fairly elected representation of Wizarding Britain.

When asked why he supported the change when it could potentially cost him his seat, William Greengrass told us, "Our country is moving forward, whether we like it or not. To help with that transition, new blood and new opinions are vital and if that means some of the old families that have sat on the Wizengamot for generations need to leave, then that's what need to be done. And if my ancestral seat is one of the one's submitted for election then so be it. I'm sure my wife would love for me to have more time to spend with her and our two daughters. I've been promising her an extended holiday for years!"

Ancestral seats are due to be selected in April, with elections due to start at the beginning of June, and are expected to conclude after approximately four weeks.

 **Class Is About to Begin**. 

02.05.2001.

Holly Blake.

The Wizengamot approved a motion put forward by the Board of Governors of Hogwarts that made it a requirement that all Pureblood and Half-Blood children entering Hogwarts must now take a more comprehensive Muggle Studies class, up until their 4th year. Muggle-Born students (along with applicable Half-Bloods) will be required to take a Traditions and History class for the same four years.

Put forward to the Board by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Order of Merlin First Class, it is hoped this new program will help prevent any animosity between students due to a lack of understanding of one another's cultures and backgrounds.

When asked why a similar seminar program wasn't being implemented at the Ministry, Communications Undersecretary Penelope Clearwater gave the following statement. "The recent animosity in our society has left a large black mark in the history of our culture that no one wants to see repeated. We hope that by introducing these classes at such an early stage of children's education, that they will grow up with full understanding and acceptance of the different backgrounds that make up our country, as well as encouraging them to make friends that they might not have done in the past. We'll monitor the programs' success at Hogwarts over the coming years and decide whether or not a similar, condensed program can be introduced for Ministry employees."

Will this help prevent prejudice from taking hold of innocent minds or will it just create more malice as they discover what they've missed out on from just not being born in the 'right' family? Speaking as someone who has lived through both Wizarding Wars, I wish I had a similar class during my own school days and I sincerely hope the old adage that no one is born hating another and that hate is something that is taught is true, as this surely means that the opposite is possible and that acceptance can be taught too.

 **Saviour's Sweetheart.**

10.09.2002.

Anna Orion.

Last night, the saviour of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter was spotted out on the town with heiress, Daphne Greengrass.

It is not yet known how long the pair have been an item but it is believed the two were introduced by mutual friend Hermione Granger – who recently qualified alongside Daphne as a Healer with St. Mungo's, and is of course long-time friends with Potter.

We here at the Prophet have contacted both Potter and Greengrass for a comment on the status of their relationship but have yet to hear anything from either party.

 **Breaking Tradition**. 

14.04.2003.

Rose Skater.

The Daily Prophet has obtained copies of estate documents that reveal Draco Malfoy, the only son and heir to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, has moved into a 2 million Galleon apartment with girlfriend of two years, Astoria Greengrass.

With a break from tradition that usually finds heirs moving their future spouses into the ancestral homes they will one day inherit, the apartment that Master Malfoy has purchased actually has Miss Greengrass' name on the deeds, making it a joint purchase.

Why have the young couple opted to buy their own home rather than move into Malfoy Manor? Is it to give his father, Lucius Malfoy some alone time with his girlfriend of three years Hermione Granger, who moved into Malfoy Manor last year. Or is there a bit of strain between father and son because of the formers relationship with his sons' ex-classmate? All we know is that Malfoy Manor is renowned for its vastness, undoubtedly well equipped to house both couples comfortably. Which begs the question; was Draco willing to move out the Manor or was he forced out to accommodate his father's second chance at life?

 **Education for All**. 

10.03.2004.

Myra Sands.

In what should be a staple for everyone, education and attending school is often taken for granted as something that has always been available. There is however a group of children that have very rarely been afforded the opportunity to attend school, leaving them unable to fully control their magic and with drastically reduced opportunities later in life. The reason for this is both simple and complex.

These children have all been infected with Lycanthropy, an affliction that transforms them one night a month in the most painful way possible. Ever broken your arm or leg? If you answered yes, imagine that pain, but a hundred times worse, as every bone in you body is broken and rearranged into a different – and some would say unnatural – position. That is what has been forced upon these children and that is the reason why some people do not want them attending school with other children.

All that is in the past now with the passing of the Remus Lupin Law, named for the Order of Merlin First Class recipient and war hero Remus Lupin, who both attended and taught at Hogwarts, the first – and until now the only werewolf to ever do so.

Under new legislation, children will be able to attend Hogwarts for their education and will be provided with a safe and secure location where they can transform without posing a threat to the rest of the Hogwarts population. Wolfsbane will also be provided for those that want it.

This will be welcome news to the dozens of children that have been infected since the War. St. Mungo's reports that since the end of the Wizarding War there had been a sharp increase in the number of children under the age of ten infected with Lycanthropy, more than likely a result of the actions of renowned, vicious werewolf Fenrir Greyback who had a penchant for infecting young children, effectively ruining their lives before they've really begun.

All that can now change, as along with a position at Hogwarts, apprenticeships are on offer at both the Ministry and Diagon Alley for those too old to attend school. Wolfsbane will also be reduced in price making it readily and affordable for those that want it.

For those that are interested in attending Hogwarts or applying for apprenticeships, or even if you just want more information on the Remus Lupin Law, should get in touch with the new specialised RLL section of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So that was chapter three! I may have gone into more detail than possibly necessary when it comes to the politics talk, I blame the fact I took politics in college and loved that class, so I just lost myself while writing this chapter.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think.**_

 _ **And thank you to everyone that has favourited/followed this story, I greatly appreciate it.**_


	4. Election Time Begins

_**Election Time Begins.**_

 _ **31/08/2002**_

 _Reporter: Holly Blake._

 _In what has been an unmitigated period of peace that many citizens have never really experienced, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt has announced that this is the perfect time to call an election to appoint what will truly be the first Minister of Magic for the new world, and surprisingly, Minister Shacklebolt will not be running for election._

" _It has been an honour and a privilege to serve as Minister of Magic. However, the reason I became Minister was so we could have a safe, stable beginning to our new world as it stepped out of the darkness and into the light. We now have a well-established Wizengamot with fresh blood that has once again the support and trust of the public. I think now is the perfect time to elect a new leader for the next phase of our recovery and I wish whomever that is the best of luck."_

 _When questioned on what he will do once he leaves office, Minister Shacklebolt is still yet to decide be he reassured us that he would always be available to assist in any way he can. Whatever he decides to do, we here at the Prophet thank him for his diligent service and wish him a very happy retirement._

 _The position of Minister if Magic if open to all citizens over the age of 20, with the first candidates to be announced sometime around Samhain._

* * *

"Have you heard who's supposedly running for Minister?" Daphne asked Hermione as she sat down next to her at their research table in St. Mungo's.

"No, I've not heard anything about it yet," Hermione said absentmindedly as she pulled a book towards her. "I would have thought it would be too early for anyone to put their name down, Kingsley only announced it two weeks ago."

"Well once you find out who I'm talking about the short time between the two announcements will make more sense, believe me. And I didn't even have to put up the cretin on a regular basis at school," Daphne explained as she too started to gather her research, neither girl being the type to neglect their important work just for a little gossip.

"It's someone from our year? I would have thought being 25 would be too young to be Minister, we're barely out of Hogwarts and some people seem to think we're still there. You hear new starters up in the canteen choosing who to sit next to based on what house they were in at school," Hermione remarked with a frown, not liking how stuck on some people were over something they had no control over when the they were eleven years old. "So, who is it?"

"Cormac McLaggen," Daphne revealed, her eyes widening slightly in comical terror. "He was on the wireless just before I left home and apparently he's on the front page of the Prophet as well."

"What in Merlin's name is he running on?" Hermione asked, temporally forgetting about her work as the two friends discussed the election. "I don't remember him being very public minded in school. In fact, I recall him being selfish, self-righteous and quite frankly rude to absolutely everyone unless they capitulated to his ego."

"Wow," Daphne said, whistling through her teeth once Hermione had finished what could only be described as a mini-rant. "You clearly have history with the possible future Minister. What happened?"

Hermione scoffed, "I don't have any history with that cretin! I went to a Slug Club Christmas party with him where he got drunk within minutes and then spent half an hour being very forward with me before I managed to ditch him. Harry was the one that had to deal with him more because of Quidditch," she told her friend, shuddering at the unpleasant memories.

"Harry practically ripped the wireless from the cabinet when he heard the announcement this morning, I know all about his dislike for him," Daphne admitted. "I did try to change the subject when we went out for breakfast but we just ended up debating who would be better suited for Minister."

"Who did you decide?" Hermione asked as she once again got to work, determined not to think of McLaggen anymore than she already had.

"Actually, we thought that Lucius would be quite a good fit if I'm honest," Daphne revealed.

"Lucius? How did you both come to that conclusion?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well both father and Harry have remarked on his … presence, in the Wizengamot. He's not afraid to stand up to anyone, not even the old guard that are so stubborn their practically stone. And he knows when to back down in an argument to get the result that are desired. You've said yourself that he works a couple of hours most nights at home putting the finishing touches on whatever he's championing," Daphne pointed out. "And I know that he's helped push through some of the bigger pieces of legislation in the last couple of years, even if his name isn't written all over it. The man knows when to use peoples guilt over the war and their abysmal response to it to get the right things passed and the wrong things vetoed."

Hermione stared at her friend in shock, her arguments replaying in her mind as she tried to think of any reason why Lucius wouldn't make a good Minister and if she were brutally honest with herself, she couldn't. She knew better than anyone just how hard Lucius worked to reinvent himself and put some distance between the man he was today and the man he was during the war. More often than not she had to drag and coerce her other half to bed when he lost himself to his work.

"I suppose he would make quite a good Minister," Hermione admitted.

"So… Are you going to talk to him about it tonight?" Daphne asked excitedly. "Harry's already said he'd throw his support behind him if decided to run and I'm sure there would be other Wizengamot members that would too."

"Is that the only reason you brought this up? So that I'd talk to Lucius and convince him to run for Minister?" Hermione asked in amusement. "You know he doesn't like to be told what to do."

"Yeah, I know. But I figured that if you told him while you were … I don't know … wearing some sexy lingerie, he'd agree with whatever you suggested just so you could both get down and dirty," she told her with a smirk, the two giggling slightly at Daphne's perverted mind.

"I'll mention it tonight, but I'm not going to go out the way to convince him to run if he doesn't want to," Hermione told him before the two went back to work, but Hermione couldn't help but wonder about all the good that Lucius would be able to achieve if he were Minister.

* * *

"Why do you two look like you're up to no good?" Lucius asked as he walked into his office where Draco and Harry were sat waiting for him. It wasn't unusual to find Draco waiting for him, but he couldn't remember ever having his girlfriends' best friend waiting for him.

"Don't know what you mean," Harry remarked, trying to look as innocent as he could, while shooting Draco a quick look out the corner of his eye. "Just thought we'd pop in and say hello. Hello."

Lucius looked down at the black-haired boy and raised his brow before looking over at his son. "What are you after?" he asked sitting down behind his desk.

"Have you read the Prophet today?" Draco asked as he relaxed back into his chair, while Harry remained sitting forward slightly, still somewhat nervous to be in Lucius' office.

"Yes, I have," Lucius answered curtly.

Draco and Harry looked at Lucius, expecting him to carry on, or at least ask why they were asking. But the elder Malfoy just continued to look at them, waiting patiently for them to get to the point of their unscheduled visit. Eventually Draco just raised his own brows at his silent father before finally asking, "And what do you think?"

"In regards to…?"

"McLagan running for Minister of course," Draco told him in exasperation.

"He is perfectly within his right to run, it is a free country after all thanks to Mr Potter here," Lucius remarked nodding in Harry direction. "I believe his uncle was close to Scrimgeour if my memory serves me correctly."

"You have to stop him for winning!" Harry snapped, drawing both Malfoy's attention to him where Draco rolled his eyes at his associates exuberance while Lucius merely stared at him. "Please stop him from winning."

"And how exactly am I to do that, Mr Potter?" Lucius asked, wondering why the younger wizard was so against this particular candidate that he would go to him for assistance when Harry himself had just as much, if not more political weight than Lucius did.

"Well we thought that you … might… run for Minister yourself," Harry muttered under his breath, clearly intimidated by the older Malfoy, despite the fact he was seeing his best friend and had been for years.

Before Lucius could say anything, Draco jumped in and started to explain why he should run for Minister. He told his father how he was perceived as a champion of the people within the Wizengamot, standing up for those that were more often than not forgotten by the masses, no doubt due to Hermione's influence since the start of their relationship. Pointed out that even members that would initially oppose him, would listen to everything he had to say on a subject and more often than not would change their views based solely on what he had to say. He volunteered and donated to St. Mungo's as well as his continued drive to improve the lives of students with the Governors of Hogwarts, doing his upmost to ensure everyone had as close to an equal start in life that he could manage.

By the time Draco, and Harry, had finished Lucius was leant back in his chair gobsmacked at how they thought he's make a good Minister. If he were brutally honest with himself, he did think that one day he would like to become Minister, but he never thought it would be so soon after the war, he didn't think old wounds and bad feelings would be healed enough after only six years.

One thing still needed answering though …

"That's all well and good, and I thank you both for your support should I decided to run," Lucius started, raising his hand to silence his companions when they looked like they were going to interrupt, "None of this explains exactly why you don't want Mr McLagan to become Minister? There will undoubtedly be other people putting their name in the hat."

"See that's the thing, McLagan was the type of person to throw around his connections during Hogwarts to get onto the school Quidditch team," Harry told him. "I honestly think he would beg, borrow and bribe his way to the Minister's desk. Plus, he has no government experience whatsoever, I don't even think he has a job at all, he's living off his families' wealth. How can someone like that govern the country when they don't know how real people live."

"He wouldn't be the first nor the last person to run for Minister without proper experiences and knowledge required of the position," Lucius pointed out to them both.

"McLagan is not a pleasant person to deal with, I've seen him with some co-workers in the law offices and they've told me that he is rude and obnoxious and that he is inappropriate towards the female staff, whether they're lawyers or sectaries. If he were to become Minister then anything and everything advancing witches rights will be pushed back or struck from the books," Draco revealed, shocking both men at what could potentially be classed as revealing confidential information. "I don't want that for Astoria; Daphne; Hermione or any daughters that any of may have in the years to come. We can't let that happen," he told them ardently.

"Very well, you've both made your point. I'll think over everything you've said and decide what to do from there," Lucius told them both, effectively dismissing them both so he could contemplate his next move. One thing he knew for sure though, was that he definitely needed to talk everything over with Hermione that night.

* * *

Dinner that night in Malfoy Manor passed by quickly and quietly, both Lucius and Hermione were clearly pre-occupied and didn't feel the need to fill the silence that had settled around them as they prepared and ate their meal. It wasn't until they were settled in front of the fire in their private sitting room enjoying a glass of wine that they decided to reveal what had kept them so quiet all night.

"Draco and Mr Potter visited me today," Lucius revealed to his girlfriend as she leant back against him, his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him.

"Oh, what did they want?" Hermione asked curiously, wondering what her best friend was doing bothering her boyfriend at work, the two rarely crossing paths unless they were both summoned to the Wizengamot for a trial.

"They suggested that I run for Minister," Lucius told her quietly, looking down at her when she moved away from him to look up at him with wide eyes.

"What a coincidence," she remarked. "Daphne suggested the exact same thing to me this morning."

"Are you going to be my opponent then?" Lucius asked with an amused smirk, knowing Hermione had no interest into going into government or politics.

"No, she suggested that you run silly," she told him with a grin and roll of her eyes. "She said she and Harry were discussing it this morning over breakfast when they heard about McLagan putting his name forward. She even suggested that I dress up in lingerie to distract you enough for you to agree to run," she added, with a teasing smile.

"Now it's a shame I've missed that," Lucius told her, pulling her into a gentle kiss. "What do you think? Should I run, or should I leave it for now? I had planned to run in a couple of years anyway, if the opportunity presented itself."

"I think you'd be a wonderful Minister of Magic," Hermione told him with a loving smile. "You're kind and compassionate, and I have to drag you out your office most nights just so you'll get enough sleep so you're dedicated too. You know when to pick your arguments and when to let things go for the time being and you've done great things as a member of the Wizengamot. Just imagine what you can do as Minister," she told him, reaching up and gently cupping his cheek before leaning up to kiss him. "But it's completely up to you," she reassured him. "Don't be persuaded or pressured into doing something by anyone, just do what you feel is best and I'll support you no matter what."

"I love you, you know," Lucius told her, running his hand up and down her back making her shiver slightly at the intimate touch. "I can't even comprehend how miserable and empty my life would be like if I didn't have you in it."

"I love you too," Hermione said with a soft smile. "Now, I'm going to bed. Just take some time and think about if this is really something that you want right now," she told him before leaving him in the sitting room with a kiss, giving him some time alone to make a decision on what would, undoubtedly be one of the biggest decisions of his life.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Will he, won't he. There's only ten days to wait to find out! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think.**_


	5. Year of the Malfoy's

_**Landslide Victory! Lucius Malfoy Elected New Minister of Magic.**_

 _12/03/2005._

 _Reporter: Cassandra Meadows._

 _Members of the Wizengamot, as well as Ministry departmental heads last night voted 49 to 15 in favour of Lucius Malfoy for Minister of Magic._

 _Already known for being a conscientious and fair member of the Wizengamot, Malfoy surprised very few people when he announced that he would be running for Minister. His platform was based on equal and fair policies designed to improve the lives of the many rather than the few, which is something that would have surprised some people given his rich and well document ancestry, with some believing this could have helped sway some of the more reserved Wizengamot members into voting for him._

 _Upon the announcement of the final results Minister-Elect Lucius Malfoy had the following to say. "Minister Shacklebolt has laid a strong foundation from which our country has been able to rebuilt upon after the devastations of war ravaged many. I have no doubt that the effects of war are still felt today, six years after the end, but I look forward to adding to and strengthening our Ministry and our society, all the while improving relations with our magical and muggle neighbours."_

 _Undersecretaries are due to be announced by 31/03/2005._

* * *

 _ **The Good News Keeps Coming.**_

 _20/09/2005._

 _Reporter: Holly Blake._

 _It would seem that 2005 is the year of the Malfoys._

 _In March, Lucius Malfoy won in a landslide victory to become Minister of Magic, the first Malfoy to ever hold that position despite the families' long history within the Wizengamot and Ministry. In the six months that he's been in the position he has pushed through a landmark equality bill, paving the way to improving the lives of countless creatures such as Centaurs, Goblins and Werewolves to name a few. He's also increased the number of elected Wizengamot members from a mere 10 to 25, nearly a quarter of the Wizengamot. It's also said that he plans to create a new school for witches and wizards below the age of eleven, teaching basic magic and history, similar to programs utilised by our neighbours in France and the North._

 _In late May it was announced that Lucius had proposed to girlfriend of five years, Hermione Granger, who to no-ones surprised, accepted. The two were reported to have met while Malfoy was still carrying out his community service, assisting in the rebuild of Hogwarts after the Final Battle alongside Granger who had also returned to the school to help with the rebuild, after having already assisted The Chosen One, Harry Potter in his quest to destroy the wizard, previously known as Voldemort. The unlikely couple moved in with each other three years ago and has only grown stronger ever since._

 _Now, the family has expanded. No, there are no mini-Malfoy's running around (not yet at least), Minister's son Draco Malfoy got married last night to his girlfriend of four years, Astoria Greengrass. In a quiet ceremony held on the expansive grounds of Malfoy Manor, the young couple were bonded surrounded by friends and family in what sources have described as a beautifully intimate ceremony._

 _What else is there for the Malfoys to do this year? Will there be any bumps in their road; after all, how can one family have so much happiness before life throws them a curveball?_

* * *

 _ **Congratulations Mr and Mrs Malfoy.**_

 _13.04.2006._

 _Report by Lavender Brown._

 _We at The Daily Prophet wish to bestow our heartfelt congratulations on Minister of Magic Lucius Malfoy and his new bride, Healer Hermione Granger._

 _Surrounded by close friends and family, the happy couple married in an intensely private ceremony with strict security procedures ensuring no unwanted guests would be dropping in unwanted. The Press access was also heavily restricted, with photographs of the bride and groom under strict privacy order with selected photographs being sold to The Daily Prophet at a later date to raise money for the Lily Potter Foundation for Orphans, of which the former Miss Granger is a patroness._

 _Miss Granger walked down the aisle yesterday at Fountains Abbey in North Yorkshire, a popular muggle historical sight wearing a lustrous white satin gown with a godet pleat and detailed with wispy organza trimmed V-neckline and elegant low back with criss-crossed strapping, while Minister Malfoy wore a traditional muggle tuxedo for the predominately muggle ceremony._

 _Congratulations to the happy couple, we wish them a life-time of happiness and love. Photographs of the bride and groom are due to be released next week._

* * *

 _ **I've tried to carry on writing this chapter but every time I've sat down nothing seems to work, so I'm taking the hint and stopping this small chapter here**_

 _ **Until next time readers.**_


	6. Births, Cures and Revelations

**Births, Cures and Revelations.**

Lady Mimi Alice de Yorke.

"He's absolutely precious," Hermione remarked looking over Lucius' shoulder at the little bundle of joy he held in his arms, his first grandchild Scorpius Draco Malfoy. "You did so well Astoria," Hermione told her daughter-in-law, having heard from her co-worker just how well the young witch did during the hard labour.

"She was a warrior, no doubt about it," Draco agreed smiling down at his exhausted wife, before placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head, the pride he felt for his wife and mother of his child clear for all to see.

"Thank you, love," Astoria told him with a tired smile as she watched her father-in-law cradle his grandson. "You look good with a baby in your arms Lucius," she remarked, smiling wider when Hermione jokingly glared at her in response.

"Don't give him any ideas Astoria," she said with a chuckle, though silently agreeing with her observation that Lucius looked perfectly at home with the small baby in his arms, the sight making her yearn for a child of their own.

"Hey baby sis," Daphne greeted as she entered the room, still in her green healers' robes. "How are you feeling? Not sore or in any pain at all?" she asked in concern, picking up her sister's chart and doublechecking her co-workers notes.

"I'm fine Daph, just tired," Astoria reassured her sister. "Now stop being a healer for a minute and just be my sister and say hello to your new nephew," she demanded, causing everyone to smile in amusement. If there was a sure-fire way to determine Astoria's state of wellbeing, it was her ability to boss her family about.

"He is adorable," Daphne agreed once she was holding the baby. "Have mum and dad arrived yet?" she asked, not looking up from where Scorpius had grabbed hold of her finger much to everyone's amusement, all of them knowing that Daphne was not the most maternal person.

"They sent an owl about half and hour ago, they're having trouble getting an earlier portkey back. They said that we're better off going home and they'll visit us there once they eventually get back," Draco explained to his sister-in-law.

"Well, let me give this handsome man to someone else and I'll get started on your discharge papers. You're notes say you'll be fine to return home so there's no point in waiting for Healer Mitty to make his way back round to you," Daphne told them, reluctantly handing Scorpius over to Hermione, who proceeded to perch on Lucius' lap, the two gazing down with loving expressions at what they hoped was the first of many grandchildren to come.

* * *

 _Healing Advancement, Wolfsbane 2.0._

 _16.11.2008_

 _Amadeus Maan._

 _After months of testing, with St. Mungo's as well as with the ICW's independent medical division, we here at the Prophet are delighted to announce that from next year, a new and improved Wolfsbane Potion will be available to the werewolf public._

 _How will the new potion differ from the old one? Well I sat down with the head researchers, Hermione Granger-Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass to find out._

 _ **A.** What have you altered about the original potion to get this new and improved one?_

 _ **D.** Well, I wouldn't call this a new potion. We believe that we've improved it certainly, but the base of the potion is essentially the same. _

_**H.** We've basically taken the potion back to it's base formula and altered the ratios of the more volatile ingredients to make the final solution more potent. It's just good fortune that by doing so, it has resulted in some surprising developments._

 _ **A.** So what should werewolves expect from Wolfsbane 2.0?_

 _ **D.** The original potion allowed for those inflicted to keep their minds during the full moon, but offered no other comforts for the inflicted. Now, the potion also numbs the actual transformation both in and out of their wolf form, something are test subjects have told us is a huge relief as this also reduces recovery time after the full moon._

 _ **H.** The number of doses has also been reduced. Instead of taking Wolfsbane for a week before the full moon, it only needs to be taken for the three days prior to the full moon, something that we've been told is a relief given that we were unable to alter the overall taste of the potion. It also lessens the heightened senses that develop in the days leading up to the full moon, something young werewolves taking potions class in Hogwarts would undoubtedly be thankful for._

 _ **A.** Will the cost reflect the added benefits?_

 _ **H.** Absolutely not. _

_**D.** St. Mungo's had signed an agreement with our own Ministry as well as the ICW that ensures the Wolfsbane potion remains affordable and available for everyone that needs it. _

_**R.** What do you say to those that say you should focus cures for illness' that affect everyone, not just a small section of the population?_

 _ **H.** Our job is to help improve the lives of everyone in the wizarding world and we're both proud to have lead the research team that developed this improved potion. Lycanthropy doesn't have a cure, we can only try to make their lives as painless as possible. There are other research teams looking into cures for other afflictions and ailments, we focused on this and achieved results. _

_**D.** Healing doesn't have room for discrimination. _

_**A.** What's next for you both and your team?_

 _ **D.** We'll be taking a short, well earned break before we begin to tackle our next challenge._

 _ **H.** We will. I think we've all neglected out families somewhat in our quest for healing and I know my husband would like to see me for longer than it takes to eat a meal. _

_Wolfsbane 2.0 will be available from St. Mungo's and all good apothecaries from January 3_ _rd_ _2008._

* * *

"What!" Hermione and Astoria shouted together a Harry and Daphne as the three couples, as well as Helaine and William Greengrass enjoyed diner together at Harry and Daphne's home. Or at least they were all enjoying it until the hosting couple dropped a bombshell revelation on them after desert.

"What do you mean you're married?" Helaine asked quietly, not really believing what she was hearing.

"We got married," Daphne repeated with a shrug as though it wasn't a big deal or a huge shock for everyone. "Surely it's not that hard to comprehend."

"Daphne Isabella Greengrass, don't be flippant," William told his eldest daughter.

"Sorry, I just don't see the big deal," Daphne told him with a shrug as she looked at her parents. "We wanted to get married so we did. It's simple," she told them.

"The big deal is that you didn't tell anyone what you were doing!" Astoria snapped at her sister angrily.

Daphne went to respond to her sister with what would have been another flippant dismissal, only to have Hermione cut across her before she could utter a word. "Did it not occur to either of you that we would have wanted to be there with you when you got married," she told them, looking at her oldest and dearest friend. "That some of us have been looking forward to the day you join and get the family you've always deserved."

"Or that I would have liked to walk my firstborn daughter down the aisle and danced with her like I did my youngest," Williams remarked looking at his daughter, who was finally starting to look apologetic over her actions. "Not to mention you didn't ask permission to marry my daughter in the first place," he added looking at an embarrassed Harry.

"I'm sorry that I never got the chance to ask for permission, I regret that truly," Harry told his father-in-law. "And I'm sorry for depriving you the chance to walk Daphne down the aisle, but I can't in all honestly apologise for getting married the way we did and I wouldn't change it for anything," Harry admitted, taking hold of Daphne's hand in his own.

"And why's that?" Astoria asked, still obviously upset over being left out of such a huge moment in her sister's life.

"Because we did it our way, away from the glare and intrusion of the paparazzi and tabloids," Harry explained. "We both knew that if we eloped we could avoid what should be the happiest day of our lives turning into a media frenzy, with our every move and decision prodded; picked apart; examined and criticised," he told them, relieved to see that they all seemed to understand and accept his reasoning.

"But why not invite someone to witness your marriage?" Draco asked curiously.

"We couldn't invite anyone without everyone else being hurt that they weren't invited," Daphne explained quietly. "Besides, it made it easier to keep it a secret without anyone knowing. But now we've both decided that it's finally time for it all to come out," she told them with a small smile.

"Wait, exactly how long have you and Harry been married?" Hermione asked, picking up on Daphne's use of words.

Daphne and Harry looked at each other shyly, before looking at their family and friends and embarrassingly admitting to just how long they'd been married, resulting in yet another outraged,

"WHAT!"

* * *

"Well that was certainly one for the books," Lucius remarked as he and Hermione relaxed in bed later that night.

Hermione scoffed at her husband's observation, "I don't care what reasons they had for eloping, I accept that, it was still rotten of them to keep it a secret for as long as they have done. I work with Daphne every day. I have lunch with Harry multiple times every week, either of them could have told us at any point in the last year," Hermione moaned.

"You don't thin you're being a little hypocritical at the moment, do you?" Lucius asked his wife, his hand moving to rest gently against Hermione's still flat stomach.

"I'm allowed to keep to myself for twelve weeks, that's healer recommended," she told him, placing her own hand above his, entwining their fingers together.

"If you say so, love," he said, placing a kiss to Hermione's head as they snuggled in to sleep.

"A whole year! That boy owes me, he'll be paying for lunch from now until the baby comes," Hermione muttered as she snuggled back into Lucius' chest while he chuckled slightly at how put out his wife was with Harry and Daphne Potter.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed chapter six. Please let me know what you think and be on the lookout for chapter seven.

Lady Mimi.


	7. Congrats, Co-operations, Innovations

**Congratulations, Co-operations and Innovations.**

 _ **Platinum is the New Gold.**_

 _08.08.2008_

 _Cassandra Meadows._

 _Yesterday afternoon, Minister for Magic Lucius Malfoy and his wife of two years, Healer and only female member of the famed 'Golden Trio', Hermione Granger-Malfoy, welcomed their firstborn child into the world._

 _Weighing in at 7.4lbs, the little boy arrived at approximately 14:26 yesterday. Healer Mitty, who also delivered the Minister's first grandchild 11 months ago, has been allowed to inform the press that both mother and baby are doing well after the birth and that the family requested that their privacy be respected during this special time._

 _No pictures are yet available of the new baby but the happy couple have released what they plan on calling their firstborn, so were here at the Prophet wish the happy couple many congratulations on the arrival of their bundle of joy and wish to welcome Gabriel Lucius Malfoy to the world. We hope you have a long and happy life._

* * *

 _ **The Future of Magical Co-operation.**_

 _14.07.2009_

 _Patrick Marshall._

 _After months of negotiations with the French Minist_ _é_ _re de la Magie; the German B_ _ü_ _ros de Magie and the Norwegian Magiske Kontorer, the British Ministry yesterday announced that a new Schools and Apprenticeship Program has been signed by the four countries and will come in to affect this September._

 _The Program offers 6_ _th_ _and 7_ _th_ _year students from all four countries schools the opportunity to spend six months living and learning in another country, strengthening international relations, while broadening their understanding of their host countries cultures. Visiting 7_ _th_ _year students will still take their N.E.W.T's (or their countries equivalent) in Britain as the proposed exchange period will be from October to March, therefore unaffecting anyone's exams._

 _The Apprenticeships are also on offer to any qualifying Ministry employee, who will be given the opportunity to work in their equivalent foreign department, allowing them a better understanding of our magical neighbours governing structures and procedures, allowing for potential changes and improvements to be implemented within our own Ministry._

" _We may be an island nation, but that doesn't means' we have to be an isolated one. It is our hope that the School and Apprenticeship Program will be a good starting point for more magical co-operation between our great nations," Minister Lucius Malfoy told the press after the Programs announcement._

 _It is not yet known how this new initiative will affect any possible future Triwizard Tournaments, which already include Britain and France. Will the third competing country still be Bulgaria or will it be expanded to possibly include Germany and Norway? Only time will tell._

 _Applications will be open from 3_ _rd_ _August and must be in by the 21_ _st_ _August. Successful applicants will be informed by 7_ _th_ _September, with the first school exchange taking place from 12_ _th_ _October till 22_ _nd_ _March with a two week break over Christmas._

* * *

 _ **Funding for the Future.**_

 _10.12.2009._

 _Holly Blake._

 _After months of intense negotiations with the International Confederation of Wizards, the Department of Mysteries announced that it has received permission and funding to begin improving the facilities at the British Ministry of Magic, including the integration of muggle technology._

 _Working alongside the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, it is hoped that by integrating certain muggle technology – such as typewriters and telephones – it might streamline the Ministry and improve overall productivity by eliminating time consuming and outdated procedures such at the Inter-Departmental Memo System, all the while bringing us closer to being on par with Ministry's in other countries that have already integrated numerous muggle innovations._

 _The I.C.W has issued some conditions that Britain must meet in order to secure the funding, chief amongst them that Britain must elect a new representative to the I.C.W court, something that- upon reflection – isn't a surprising request when you take into account that Britain's current representative, Seymour Pertinax has continuously and persistently rejected any and all propositions making muggle integration a requirement for I.C.W members._

 _The International Confederation has also insisted that their own Muggle Integration Experts work alongside the D.O.M and M.M.A.O in order for there to be little to no disruption to the everyday running of the Ministry. Training will be provided to all Ministry employees once the integration has been completed, with assessments given to ensure everyone had a full understanding of the changes that have taken place._

 _The Wizengamot will start debates on who will take over as Britain's I.C.W representative next week, with an announcement due in the new year after the Yule recess._

* * *

Well there you go, chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think. Final chapter next and then we're done with Article of Interest!

Lady Mimi.


	8. Article of Interest

**Article of Interest.**

Hermione looked at herself in the full-length mirror as she turned from side to side as she examined the floor length sapphire blue silk dress she was wearing for that nights Healers Charity Ball.

"Doesn't mummy look beautiful, Gabriel?" Lucius asked their 22-month-old son as he joined his wife in the bedroom.

"Mama, pwitty," Gabriel babbled, offering her a toothy smile as he reached out for his mother, clearly wanting to be held by his mummy.

"Thank you, my angel," Hermione said taking hold of the baby and cuddling him to her chest. "Are you looking forward to spending the night with your Gamma and Gamps?" she asked, giving him, a little tickle making him laugh.

"He's already picked out his toy to take and a book to read, he's all set," Lucius told his wife as he pulled on his formal robes over his muggle suit. "I'll just drop him off and let you finish getting ready," he told her, taking their son once she'd finished saying goodbye, leaving her to finish getting ready. Ten minutes later, when her hair was perfectly curled and she was wearing her silver heels, she felt Lucius wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest as he placed soft kisses along her neck. "You are breath takingly beautiful, you know that," he whispered huskily in her ear making her shiver and he ran his hands along her silk covered body. "I'll never understand what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did it, whatever it is."

Hermione couldn't help but smile before turning in his arms, her own snaking up to wrap around his neck, one hand tangling in Lucius' blonde hair, pulling him down into a kiss. "I don't know what you did either, but I'm thankful every day that I have you in my life," she told him with a loving smile. Just as he was about to pull her into another kiss, Hermione leant back slightly and looked at her husband, "If you keep kissing me we'll never make it to the charity ball," she told him.

"I can make it worth your while to skip it," Lucius told her cheekily, huffing slightly when she placed her hand over his lips to stop him kissing her again.

"I'm sure you can love," Hermione told him with an amused smile. "But the Minister for Magic really should attend the ball, especially when it's organised and benefits his wife. Not to mention, if we don't turn up then Daphne is going to turn up here and drag us out, so we might as well go willingly and afterwards, I'll let you see what I may or may not have underneath my dress," Hermione told him with a wink, before leading an even more reluctant Lucius out the bedroom.

* * *

"Did you hear that Weasley is apparently back in Britain," Draco remarked to his father later that evening, taking advantage of the fact that the two finally found themselves alone as their wives were busy schmoozing the donors.

"I hadn't realised any of the Weasley's had left the country," Lucius remarked, wondering what his son was getting at.

"There second eldest lives and works in Romania, but I was actually referring to Ronald," Draco told him.

"Really? And where exactly did you hear this?" Lucius asked his son, wondering why he brought it up at all.

"Well, cast your mind back ten years to 1999, Weasley had a child with some mystery woman. That child would I believe be starting Hogwarts next year. And I know all this because Arthur Weasley brought the forms into the office to make the child a British citizen so there won't be any issues with him attending Hogwarts."

"What's your point Draco?" Lucius asked his son.

"Well, didn't Weasley abandon Hermione and Potter after the war, asking his girlfriend to wait for him, only to immediately cheat on her and get another woman pregnant?"

Rolling his eyes Lucius looked directly at his oldest child. "I understand now how you're the most successful lawyer for the D.M.L.E. You talk and ask so many rhetorical questions during trials that the Wizengamot will agree with what ever you say because you've confused them so much they can't keep up with your arguments," Lucius told his son. "What is your point?"

"Are we going to tell Hermione and Potter that their former best friend is back, or coming back to the country?"

Looking back across the ballroom at his wife, Lucius contemplated his son's question. He knew when they first started their relationship that Hermione was still coming to terms with the sudden end to her relationship with her first love and that she initially struggled to trust Lucius at the beginning, but her knew that she didn't spare her ex-boyfriend a second thought nowadays, too focused on her family and her career to think about a boy that never really thought about her.

Still, he knew that if he did keep this information to himself and she later found out that he knew and didn't tell her, there would be literal hell to pay. So, he decided he would tell Hermione that Ron was back in the country and see what she wanted to do with that information.

 _Not tonight though,_ he thought. After all, he really wanted to know what was underneath his wife's blue silk dress.

* * *

 _ **Announcements.**_

 _22.06.2010._

 _The office of the Minister for Magic is pleased to announce that the Minister and his wife are expecting a baby, due in February 2011. The child will be the couples second, joining their son Gabriel Lucius, who was born in August 2008._

 _31.08.2010._

 _Mr Harry James Potter and his wife of four years, Daphne Isabella, are pleased to announce they are expecting their first child, due in April of next year._

 _04.11.2010._

 _Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Astoria Tiffany and pleased to announce they are expecting a child due July 2011. The child will be their second, joining their son, Scorpius Draco who was born September 2007. This will be Minister Lucius Malfoy's second grandchild._

 _ **Election Called.**_

 _12.10.2010._

 _Holly Blake._

 _Following rules set forth by Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt in 2004, an election for Minister for Magic has officially been called by the Wizengamot. It is not yet known if incumbent Minister, Lucius Malfoy will run for re-election, but candidates must present themselves before the Wizengamot by Samhain._

* * *

"You've got to really push baby, as hard as you can," Daphne instructed slightly breathless as she braced her hands on the kitchen table. "That's it sweetie, you're doing it so well baby."

"Daphne?" Harry asked from the doorway of their kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like darling?" Daphne remarked, looking over her shoulder at her husband with a smile, her blonde hair falling in front of her face, strands sticking to her slightly sweaty neck. "Scorpius and I are making cookies," she told him, moving to the side so Harry could see a clearly delighted Scorpius pushing different shaped cutters into the cooking dough in front of him. "How was your morning?" she asked, returning her attention to her nephew as he continued to punch out shapes in the dough.

Before Harry had the chance to answer his wife's question, the floo network sounded from the sitting room, signalling someone's arrival. Leaving his wife and nephew to their baking, Harry moved to the sitting room and was shocked to find a very tanned and freckled Ron Weasley stood in the centre of the room, gazing at the photos on the mantlepiece, he focus Harry could see, on the wedding party photo from Hermione and Lucius' wedding.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, shocked to his friend after ten years of no contact.

"Harry! What happened to Hermione How can she be married to a Malfoy?" Ron asked confused, not even bothering to greet his friend properly.

Harry opened his mouth to berate Ron for his tactless questions, only to have Scorpius run into the room to show off his baking. "Unca Harry, look at what I made," he told his uncle, holding up a slightly burnt cooking for Harry to see.

"That's brilliant mate, I can't wait to taste it," Harry told him, taking the offered cookie with a smile. "Why don't you go back to the kitchen with your auntie Daphne and I'll join you both in a minute," he told him with a smile, ruffling his short platinum blonde hair. When Scorpius left for the kitchen Harry looked back at his former friend and wasn't surprised to see Ron's ears were red with suppressed anger. "Ron…"

"What the hell, Harry? Is that a Malfoy?" Ron practically shouted. "What the hell happened while I've been gone? Nothing makes sense, it's like everything is upside down and back to front."

Harry sighed, already exasperated with his former friend, before grabbing that morning's Daily Prophet and throwing it at his former friend. "I'd recommend you read some old papers before you go around yelling at people Ron. You might find some articles of interest," he told him before turning and re-joining his wife and nephew in the kitchen, leaving a gobsmacked Ron staring after him, the newspaper loosely clutched in his hands.

When he finally looed down at the paper Harry had given him, his jaw dropped at the headline.

" _Lucius Malfoy wins second term as Minister for Magic."_

And underneath was a smiling picture of Hermione, kissing Lucius in congratulations, while their son waved at the cameras from the safety of his fathers' arms while Hermione held what appeared to be a new born baby in her arms. Clearly, Ron had missed an awful lot in the last ten years and had a lot of reading to do to catch up.

* * *

Well there you go, the end of Article of Interest. I hope you've enjoyed my little experiment of a story, please let me know what you think.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favourited and followed me along this little fanfic journey. I appreciated every single one of you.

Lady Mimi.


End file.
